Pit Dragon
"Pain will help you ignore your fear." Pit Dragon is 5 star Creature from Mortii faction. Great Creature because of his complete skill set such as Rebirth, Unbound and Bullseye, which means he's always back to player hand's when he's dead,he cannot be Delayed,Frozen,Paralyzed or Discorded, means no skill can stop him from attacking enemy creature and with that comes bullseye that pierce trough enemy armor no matter how hard the armor is, no matter how agile the enemy with dodge, his physical damage will 100% guaranteed hits the enemy. Acquiring This Card Gem Bag, Coupon Bag, Maze, Lucky Spin, Gauntlet, Guild Map, Mortii Booster Skills *Rebirth 6 - Has a 50% chance to return to your Hand if destroyed. Will return to your deck if your Hand is full. *Unbound - Grants immunity to Delay, Seal, Discord, Frozen, and Paralysis. *Bullseye - The opponent being attacked may not dodge, use Frost Armor, Tough Hide, or Dark Clone. Pictures Pit Dragon Creature card.png Pit Dragon.png Melding Because of his complete skill set there's many option for build a meld for Pit Dragon. But most of the players want to make him stronger due his Unbound and Bullseye skill which allows him to attack every turn and 100% hit. Melding Pit Dragon somehow around how to boost his ATK stats. Because even though he got complete skill set his base stats were pretty low especially on attack, only got 600 when he's already reach level 10. Sacrifice 8 - Seem to be one of the more popular thing to meld on this creature. But, putting Sacrifice 8 on a creature with Rebirth is like a two-headed sword. Mostly since Sacrifice without rune will destroy a creature when played initially. And will continue to destroy a second one should he be destroyed, Rebirth and be played again, effectively reducing the stability of your battlefield. Even though Sacrifice 8 gives him a massive boost for both ATK and HP, it can not be controlled, potentially destroying a creature in a vital position such as tanker, healer or recycle. Frost Armor - Could possibly be a good idea to have the Pit Dragon survive a bit longer against hard hitters, allowing it to survive longer and hit enemies more often. Battleblow 8 probably the best option if you want to meld Pit Dragon, Unbound skill and Bullseye definitely complete the Battleblow. Being able to attack every turn, while ignoring dodge or frost makes any skill that increases his attack a great choice. So it is the best combination for damage dealer. Instakill also useful when melded into creatures who has Rebirth, he will instakill enemy creature in first spawn and if he died and his rebirth activated, his back to your deck. Spawn once more and he instantly send another enemy to the graveyard. Power Chart 35 ATK, and 56 HP per level. +3 Cost when evolved. Strategies and Tactics Drop this creature in front of an enemy with Frost Armor or Block or Dodge will absolutely the first thing to do. Only the problem is Pit Dragon base attack even at level 10 was pretty low. So even though his attack can reach the enemy 100%, it won't kill it. So unmelded Pit Dragon more effective if face enemy with Dodge rather than Frost Armor. Enemy with dodge has lower HP than with frost armor so,place him in front of Horned Beast is more suitable than in front of Ursa Major. For the melded though, now you can place him everywhere you want. Now he can face enemy tanker more effectively or place him at early round to consume one or two of creature. So it's very situational depending on what skill melded on him. As for reminder, creature with Bullseye and have Battleblow meld into him probably came after the opponent you want to hit. For examples, let's Sentry Angel came first rather than Pit Dragon. In this way, you can make Sentry Angel Frost Armor 5 useless rather than have Sentry Angel hits Pit Dragon with his Consecrate first. And if Pit Dragon meld with Sacrifice 8, it's better to spawn him when you start to build your battlefield. Means it is best if you spawn him when there's only one or two creatures on the battlefield and do your best to protect him either boost his HP or give him a protection from physical attack. And if he was melded with Frost Armor, Avoid enemy with Bullseye at all cost. Category:Sacrifice Carrier Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Immunity Carrier Category:Battleblow Carrier Category:Life Sap Carrier